


Can You Feel This?

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bad Puns, F/M, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hide and Seek, Sort Of, game of tag kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 1 of Fictober 2018!... Now posting in 2019! But that's okay! Let's do this.





	Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

> NO idea what the name of this game is, but if anyone finds out, please let me know! You'd be my hero! <3

Her classmates had no idea what the game they were playing was called and yet they decided to play it anyway. Alix was “it” after losing a rock-paper-scissors match against Kim. Everyone else had to hide, but if Alix saw them and successfully tagged them, they had to join her in finding and tagging their other friends.

Marinette was currently hiding in a tiny space behind some lockers on her knees, just in case she needed to make a quick getaway. The moment she heard a low grunt, she spun to see someone hiding in the same space but from the other entrance. Even in the shadows, she could see the reflectiveness off those beautiful golden locks. His entrancing eyes were on hers, too. Grinning, he slowly crept up to her, making the small girl wonder how someone so tall and muscular ( _yum_ ) could be so silent. Marinette smiled shyly in return, turning towards him.

Adrien bent down to whisper something in her ear when he froze, grabbing the blushing teen’s shoulders in nervousness. Alix just walked past…

But she was facing the other direction. The tense atmosphere passed when she left the locker room, tauntingly calling out for Kim. Both secret superheroes thanked their lucky stars for their friends’ rivalry. Marinette in particular wished to stay here forever, even though her legs were starting to feel tingly.

“Um, Marinette?”

The girl in question looked up into the heavenly eyes of her crush questioningly. Oh, he was so close! 

_Mmm, and smells so good…_

“We should probably move now so we don’t press our luck.”

Marinette looked at his chest and realized she was clinging to him. Before she could make all the noise by screaming, Adrien quickly put his hand over her mouth. He’d seen his good friend freak out and be embarrassed enough to see the signs of a potential meltdown. He honestly didn’t mind her hugging him; he also tried not to think of how perfectly she fit in his arms. They were already reserved for his Lady. Although, her scent smelled faintly familiar…

_NO, Agreste! Focus!_

“Y-yeah, right! Let’s get out of here.”

As Adrien stood up, Marinette tried to follow – only to fall back on her behind. The model heard a tiny _oof!_ behind him and turned to find Marinette looking adorably confused and embarrassed at her legs. With this little scene in front of him, in contrast to the slightly intense game they were playing, Adrien couldn’t help but quietly laugh. He saw Marinette blush and pout, which was also incredibly adorable, and suddenly felt mischievous.

Adrien bent down, reaching out to his temporarily crippled friend. Marinette nervously looked up at him, suddenly hoping he would pick her up princess-style (though it would be hard within the locker space, but still). Before she could reach up to put her hands on his shoulders, however, a smirk appeared on his face as he poked her calf.

“Well, this is _humerous._ Can you feel this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Adrien, you're Chat is showing! What a dad joke. But that's why I love his character!


End file.
